Collected Works of Guertena
Collected Works of Guertena is a book series divided in three volumes in the game ''Ib''. Each volume lists and describes three different paintings by Guertena, as well as what year they were made. Volume 1 Volume 1 is located in the Brown Area. It is inside the small room in the lower-left of the main area, next to the Lone Keyhole painting. The Lady in Red (6210) It was said that he based this on a lover he had at the time, but he has denied this claim. In truth, Guertena based it around the ??? (ugly, haughty) women who attempted to court him for his inheritance. If Garry reads this with Ib, he will comment how the feeling sure shows, given all the women chasing him around. If Mary reads this, she will happily refer to The Lady in Red as her "big sis." The ??? (Geometrical) Fish (6235) Despite being grayscale, this curious piece makes clever use of shading and angles to give the impression of color. The ??? (meticulous) detail put into even the scales evokes a wide variety of emotions in people. If Mary reads this, she'll call the painting a "weird fishie". Juggling (6223) A work based on a juggler he saw at the circus with his grandchild. As it is extremely rare for Guertena to use real people as models, this piece is highly valuable. If Garry views this page, he will comment how he saw it on the lower floor. If Mary views this page, she will state that the circus must be fun, and express her wish to go. The Juggling painting in the Violet Area below will ask to know the year it was created. By answering correctly, Garry will earn a Ball of Paint, and the only way to know its when the painting was created is from reading this book. Volume 2 Volume 2 is in the Violet Area, in the upper-right corner of the library, next to Strained Ear. ??? (Serpent)'s Spirit (6248) Beginning with this piece, Guertena began his focus on ??? (abstract) art. But at the time, cubism was more ??? (popular), leaving Guertena's various ??? (abstract) works largely ignored. If Mary views this, she comments how "dad's such a good artist." The Hanged Man (6219) Guertena painted this as a page filler while working for a magazine. Once this illustration became ??? (renowned), it was sold for a limited time as an actual tarot card using the picture. Presently, it is nearly impossible for one to find the card. Mary will comment on how this is a weird painting. Mary (????) The last work of Guertena's life. While the girl appears almost lifelike, naturally, she is not based on a real person. (Includes a picture of Mary inside her portrait.) If Mary looks at this page by herself (when the player can control her in the route to A Painting's Demise), it will all appear as question marks. Viewing Mary's page is required to progress in the game. Upon reading this, Garry will realize that Mary is not a real person but a painting come to life. Strained Ear nearby will hear Garry say this aloud, and Tattletale will report the information to Mary, leading her to attempt to kill Garry, and possibly Ib, as soon as possible. Since Mary is not based on a real person and, therefore, is imaginary, it connects her to the book Theories on This World, in which it describes that the imaginary can be made reality. Because Mary is imaginary, she must sacrifice someone from the real world in order to become real. Marvelous Night (6198) A work depicting a ??? (massive) aurora that ??? (abruptly) appeared a year before. Mary will comment on how this was a painting in the other room. If Garry is with them, he will stare silently but will reply that nothing is wrong when Mary asks. This page only appears after Garry fails the Doll Room, and Ib and Mary come down to rescue him. It replaces Mary's page to hide her secret from Ib. Eyes These book of paintings by Guertena relating to eyes is located in the Cyan Area's library, in the upper-left corner of the main room. Enlightenment (6185) A side view of a person's eye. Found in Guertena's home after death. Charcoal was applied directly to the canvas. Unfortunately, it's ??? (suffered) some damage. ??? (Bashful) Glance (6182) An all-green painting with just two eyes. Created in Guertena's student days. This work was ??? (donated) to the school he attended, but its whereabouts have been unknown for years. Rumors say that someone at the school took it with them, but this is ??? (unconfirmed). There's no picture for this one... Bashful Glance was a painting encountered in the Brown Area earlier and served as a means for Ib and Mary to cross the gap. It had no official nameplate. This page must be viewed by Garry in order for the painting to appear in the True Guertena Exhibit. ??? (Cycloptic) Smile (6212) An eerie painting of a one-eyed woman. It's said it was originally drawn with two. It's somewhat famous for a case in which it was stolen from a museum, but then returned the next day. Category:Books Category:Brown Area Category:Violet Area Category:Cyan Area